Angel Parker
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Eric Nenninger James Nenninger Naomi Nenninger |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Angel Parker is an American actress and voice actress best known for her recurring role as Tasha Davenport in Lab Rats. Biography Parker was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She and her family later settled in San Clemente, a small beach town located in southern Orange County. Upon graduating high school at the age of sixteen, Parker was accepted into the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. During her time there, she excelled in her studies. She later went on to study Shakespeare at the British American Drama Academy. Sometime after graduating, Parker started an acting career. Her first acting job was a guest-star role on the hit series Angel. Afterwards, she guest-starred on ER, Castle, Criminal Minds, The Closer, Days of Our Lives, and Sean Saves the World, among others. In addition, Parker landed a recurring role on The Soul Man. Parker became best known for her portrayal of Tasha Davenport in the Disney XD sitcom Lab Rats. She also starred in FX's American Crime Story, a true crime anthology TV series. In addition, she frequently provided her voice for video games. In her personal life, Parker is a member of the board at the Blank Theatre Company and is also an active member of The New Hollywood, a philanthropic women's goal group that focuses on personal empowerment and community partnerships. Parker also mentors and meets with young women and girls, as well as aspiring actors, to promote professionalism, positive feelings, and creative collaboration. She currently lives in Los Angeles with her husband, fellow actor Eric Nenninger, with whom she had two children: a son named James and a daughter named Naomi. On Criminal Minds Parker portrayed a cashier in the Season Three episode "The Crossing". Filmography *American Crime Story (2016-present) as Shawn Chapman (7 episodes) *Lab Rats (2012-2016) as Tasha Davenport/Eddy (36 episodes) *One & Done (2015) as Sarah *Gang Related (2014) as Victoria Miller (uncredited) *Sean Saves the World (2014) as Tabitha *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) as Various Characters (video game, voice) *Saints Row IV (2013) as The Voices of Virtual Steelport (video game, voice) *The Soul Man (2012) as Brenna (3 episodes) *Free Samples (2012) as Joel's Mother *Days of Our Lives (2012) as Carol *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Saints Row: The Third (2011) as Pedestrian and Character Voices (video game, voice) *Hannah Montana (2010) as Sharon *Castle (2010) as Receptionist *Where the Wild Things Are (2009) as K.W. (video game, voice) *Brainstorm (2009) as Theresa *The Closer (2009) as Crowd Member #4 *Eli Stone (2009) as Newlywed Wife *ER (2008-2009) as Gibbs (2 episodes) *White Knight Chronicles: International Edition (2008) as Unknown Character (video game, English version, voice) *The Young and the Restless (2008) as Customer (uncredited) *Criminal Minds - "The Crossing" (2008) TV episode - Cashier *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) as Agent Rosa Angel (video game, voice) *Rugrats (2006) as Gospel Singer/Chorus (voice) *EverQuest II: Desert of Flames (2005) as Unknown Character (video game, voice) *ShellShock: Nam '67 (2004) as Nurse #2 (video game, voice) *Angel (2000) as Veronica Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses